


Follow My Every Move

by tillyenna



Series: Pretty Little Avalanche [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, chirping as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Sammy and Cale decide to wear their cutest panties to surprise EJ - he is surprised.That's it, that's the entire fic with the porn taken out.
Relationships: Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson/Cale Makar
Series: Pretty Little Avalanche [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978687
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Follow My Every Move

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sequel to my Avs strip shootout. Except technically you don't have to have read that to read this. This is just porn. Reading this will spoiler that though 🤷♂️

Cale’s heading back up to his room after dinner when Sammy catches up with him.

“How much would you like to rile Erik up this evening?”

Cale blushes, it’s still so new to him, the dynamic between the three of them, but he’s always happy to follow Sammy’s lead. “Will he like it?”

“He’ll love it.” Sammy grins, “But we’ve only got fifteen minutes to get ready, he’s talking with Gabe, but they won’t be long.”

“What’s the plan?” Cale asks, as they step inside their room.

“You,” Sammy slips his hands underneath the edge of Cale’s t-shirt, “Me, making out on his bed, both wearing our cutest panties.”

Cale lets his head fall against Sammy’s, “He’ll love it.” He agrees, “What colours are you wearing?”

“I only have the ones Gabe bought me,” Sammy admits, “They’re,” he frowns, before spinning round and grabbing them out of his bag, “This colour?”

“Burgundy,” Cale tells him, “I mean, that means if I wear my navy blue ones, we’ll be in team colours together.”

“Come on,” Sammy grins, “Let’s go.”

It takes them most of the time they have to shower and get themselves dried and dressed, before slipping through the adjoining door to EJ’s room, which he’s conveniently left unlocked for them.

“Come here,” Sammy throws himself onto EJ’s perfectly made bed, patting the space beside him, “Come here and kiss me.”

Blushing, Cale lets his feet take him towards the bed, crawling over to be face to face with his teammate, “Hi,” he whispers.

Sammy wraps one arm around the back of Cale’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, his tongue instantly flickering between Cale’s soft lips, which easily part for him.

Cale moans, letting himself fall against Sammy, wriggling happily as Sammy’s hands come down to cup his lace clad buttocks, he can see in his mind the image they’ll make for EJ as he walks in, Sammy all lean defined muscle, tanned skin, against Cale’s pale skinned bulk. He lets himself relax into Sammy, letting him take the lead, letting his experience sooth away any notes of nervousness Cale might be feeling.

“Fuck,” EJ swears from the doorway.

Sammy grins up at him over Cale’s shoulder, “Miss us?”

EJ lets out a strangled moan, “You two.”

“Going to join us?” Sammy asks.

EJ whimpers, “Fuck,” he swears again, “I just…”

“I think we broke him,” Sammy whispers in Cale’s ear, “We really broke him.”

“Awesome,” Cale slides his hands up Sammy’s sides.

“Can I,” EJ starts, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

“Erik,” Sammy stares at him, “I think you know you can do whatever you want to the pair of us.”

EJ squeaks again, before reaching out a hand towards them, and then snatching it back before it makes contact, “I want to watch.” He says quickly.

“Whatever you want mon chum,” Sammy tells him, his fingers skirting the edge of Cale’s panties, knowing that EJ’s eyes will be tracking them.

Cale buries his face in Sammy’s neck, taking the opportunity to both press kisses against his warm skin, and to hide himself for a minute – the tension between Sammy and EJ never fails to rile him up, but sometimes it’s too much, and right now feels like one of those times.

“Juice?” EJ asks softly, his hand coming up to stroke through Cale’s hair.

Cale nods, not moving his face from Sammy’s skin, “I’m all in,” he mutters, knowing that EJ will know what he means.

“Blow him for me Juice,” EJ instructs, “I want to see what it looks like when you lick his cock through those gorgeous panties.”

Cale can feel Sammy groan where his mouth is pressed against his voice box and it makes him grin, pressing a kiss to his throat, and then another to his clavicle, each kiss he gives him getting further down his torso. He stops, to swirl a tongue around first one stiff nipple, and then the other, he takes his time using his tongue to trace out the edge of Sammy’s abs, before he gets to where Sammy’s cock is tenting the front of his silk panties.

“Cale,” EJ whispers, “Lick it.”

Ignoring the burning in his own cheeks, he bends down his head, his own ass waving in the air, and licks a broad stripe up Sammy’s cock. The fabric feels alien against his tongue, but he can feel the heat from Sammy through it, and the way his teammate shudders underneath him as he does lets him know that it feels good.

“Good boy,” EJ mutters, his hand coming out to smooth down Cale’s back, “Now more, lots more.”

Sammy’s the one whimpering as Cale bends down again to lick and suck through the fabric. It’s harder and part of him longs to push them aside, to get his mouth on Sammy properly, but the noises coming from both Sammy’s mouth and from EJ’s, who’s only getting to watch, makes him work through it. The fabric is entirely drenched from his spit, clinging to every inch of Sammy’s cock when he finally looks up at EJ, “More?” he asks.

EJ pulls away for a second, before reappearing with a bottle of lube in his hands, “Can you finger him without taking them off?” He asks, his pupils so blown his eyes are practically black.

Cale nods, it’s not something he’s ever done to Sammy before, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t done it to himself. He slicks up two fingers, knowing Sammy can start with two, and resting on his elbows, uses one finger to hook the elastic out of the way, pulling the panties to one side, so he can slip his slick fingers inside of Sammy, glancing up to watch the way his back arches and his mouth opens. He’s so entranced that he doesn’t notice EJ moving on the bed, until he feels the older man’s hands on his own ass, rubbing along the line of lace across each cheek. He glances backwards over his shoulder, “Thought you were watching?” He teases.

“Changed my mind,” EJ waggles his eyebrows, before rubbing his thumb across Cale’s entrance, the harsh fabric of the lace amplifying the sensation.

Cale squeaks, and lets his head fall to rest on Sammy’s hip, this isn’t his first time with the two of them, and he knows it won’t be long until he’s completely at their mercy, until the pair of them conspire to take him apart the way they always seem to want to do. It’s hard to focus on fucking his fingers in and out of Sammy, stretching him the way he needs to while EJ is lazily rubbing his panties across his sensitive hole.

At the first swipe of EJ’s tongue across his ass, soaking the fabric, the tug and rasp of the lace in direct contrast to the warm wet heat of EJ, Cale lets out a wail. “EJ,” he begs, “Please.”

“Keep fingering Sammy,” EJ instructs, his voice low and rasping.

Cale whimpers, pressing a desperate kiss to Sammy’s hipbone.

“Come on,” Sammy reaches down to thread his fingers through Cale’s hair, “Add another one.”

Cale nods, if it was hard to focus before, it’s fucking impossible now, but he wants to please them both, so he pulls his fingers out, slicking up more, before pushing in with three, loving the way Sammy relaxes around him, welcoming him in.

“More,” Sammy spreads his legs wider, “Fuck, Erik, I want him.”

EJ chuckles, before pulling away, scraping his blunt nails across Cale’s buttocks. “On your back rookie,” he instructs.

Cale pulls his fingers out of Sammy, rolling over onto his back, looking up at EJ, “Like this?” He asks, faux innocence written across his face.

“No,” EJ smirks, grabbing Cale by both ankles and dragging him down the bed until his legs are hanging off the edge, before he reaches over and slaps Sammy on the thigh, “Climb on him cowboy.”

“Yeehaw,” Sammy grins, sitting up and swinging a leg over Cale until he’s straddling his waist. “Are we keeping the panties?” He asks EJ.

“Hell yes,” EJ reaches up under Sammy’s thighs, slipping Cale’s cock out of his panties, “I want these on, you both look…” he groans, unable to finish the sentence.

Cale grins up at Sammy, watching as he hooks his panties to the side, exposing his slick, stretched hole, he reaches forward to hold Sammy’s hips as he feels EJ slick his cock up, lining it up so Sammy can sink down onto him. It’s impossible to hold back the moan as he feels the tight heat around his cock, “Sammy,” he whimpers, “Fuck.”

He feels Sammy start rolling his hips, settling himself on Cale’s cock, and then he feels the slickness of EJ’s now lubed up fingers at his own entrance. “Oh fuck,” he whimpers.

“Legs spread.” EJ instructs, pushing two slick fingers into Cale, stretching him ruthlessly as Sammy starts bouncing up and down.

Cale has no option but to hold on, when the two of them are like this it’s all he can do, reaching out and gripping Sammy’s hips tight enough that he’s probably going to leave bruises. He knows what’s coming next, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less of a shock when EJ pushes the head of his cock inside him. “EJ, fuck.” He whimpers.

“That’s it baby,” EJ grins, one hand on his cock, the other snaking around Sammy’s waist, “Just lie back and let me and Sam make you feel good.”

Cale lets out a breathy laugh, like he can do anything else, and watches as EJ sinks himself up to the hilt, reaching up and cupping Sammy’s cheek so he can twist him round and capture his lips in a kiss. It verges on too much, the feel of EJ thrusting in and out of him, Sammy sliding up and down his cock, and he knows the whines coming out of his mouth will sound ridiculous, but he knows neither of his partners will care.

“Talk to me,” EJ whispers in Sammy’s ear, his tongue flickering up and down the taught muscles of his neck.

“Crisse,” Sammy swears, “He’s so, fuck Erik, he’s perfect.” He reaches out and slides both hands up Cale’s chest, finger’s slipping across his nipples, causing Cale to jolt and moan.

“Fuck,” EJ swears, clearly having felt Cale tightening around him, “Do that again love.”

Sammy flashes a dirty grin over his shoulder at EJ, before reaching up with both hands to twist at Cale’s nipples.

With Sammy’s hands on his nipples, Erik thrusting in and out of him, his panties stretched over his sensitive skin, his cock buried in Sammy’s tight heat, and the sight of them making out lazily in front of him, it is too much, and it takes every ounce of Cale’s strength not to come. “EJ,” he wails, “I’m gonna…”

“Go on baby,” EJ murmurs, reaching past Sammy to stroke Cale’s sides softly, “Come for us, come inside him.”

Cale whines, whimpers and bucks up into Sammy as his orgasm overtakes him, EJ fucking him through it with his tempered steady strokes. It’s not until he’s finished shuddering through his aftershocks, and starting to writhe from the overstimulation that EJ lets up and pulls out, and Cale watches as he grabs Sammy with two strong hands and lifts him off Cale’s softening cock, throwing him down onto the bed beside him.

“You ready for me?” EJ grins.

“Fuck,” Sammy swears in answer, spreading his legs wide in welcome.

It’s not his first time watching it, but Cale’s never seen anything hotter than the way EJ pistons into Sam, he’s gentler with Cale, but with Sammy, he holds nothing back, hips snapping as he chases his own release.

Cale can’t help himself, he rolls onto his side, so he can slide a hand between their bodies and wrap it round Sammy’s beautiful cock, using his thumb to spread the precome from the tip all the way down the shaft. He’s so focused on it he doesn’t notice Sammy chasing him for a kiss until he hears his whines, and looks towards him.

“Needy,” EJ pants, one hand coming down to thread through Cale’s hair, steering his head toward Sammy’s, forcing their lips against each other, harder than Cale would have kissed if left to his own devices.

It’s not really kissing at this point, it’s Sammy, gasping open mouthed against him, rocked by EJ’s thrusts, their tongues brushing past each other as he whimpers every time Cale twists his hand around his cock.

They both notice when EJ’s getting close, it’s impossible not to, his short sharp moans getting louder and more insistent.

Cale speeds up his hand on Sammy’s cock, and as soon as he feels the first pulses of his orgasm, he can feel EJ shuddering to his own climax. It never ceases to amaze him how the two of them do it, coming together, but it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

For a moment, they lie there, catching their breath, staring deep into each others eyes, until EJ laughs at some unspoken joke, and pulls out of Sammy.

“You said you’d teach me.” Cale pokes him in the bicep, “The synchronised thing.”

“You two clearly had plans for this evening.” EJ smirks back at him, “I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Did you like it.” Sammy asks, tucking both hands behind his head and lounging back on the bed, white ropes of come in stark contrast to his tanned abs.

“It was ok.” EJ chirps, sauntering off to the bathroom to get cloths to clean them.

“You loved it,” Cale whines back, “Tell me you loved it.”

EJ throws the cloth carelessly at Sammy and crawls up the bed over Cale, “You,” he grins, pressing a kiss against Cale’s neck, “Are the most gorgeous thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hey,” Sammy pouts in protest.

“Eh,” EJ reaches out, grabbing the wet, and now spunk covered cloth and dragging it across Sammy’s face, “Suppose you’ll do as well.”

“Clean my ass,” Sammy whines, trying to wrestle the cloth out of EJ’s hands, “You both came in me, I deserve to be pampered.”

EJ raises an eyebrow at Cale, before crawling in between Sammy’s legs and licking a broad strip across his ass.

“Fuck no,” Sammy tries, unsuccessfully to slam his legs back together, “Not again.”

“You said pampering.” EJ grins devilishly, “I was only being nice.”

“Cale can pamper me,” Sammy glares at him, “You can fuck off.”

It would bother Cale more if he didn’t know that this was how they showed their love, gentle chirps and teasing in place of soft confessions. Still, he knows both of their weak spots, and both of their weak spots happen to be him. “I was just hoping for some cuddles,” he says, batting his eyelashes up at EJ.

“Rookie wants cuddles,” EJ crawls out from in between Sammy’s legs, “Who’s in the middle?”

“You should be.” Sammy tells him, “Twink on either side of you is heaven for you no?”

“I did honestly wonder if I’d died when I walked through that door.” EJ laughs, leaning back onto the pillow and hooking one arm around Sammy’s waist to pull him closer, the other arm stretched out so Cale can crawl into his side.

“So you did like it?” Cale asks softly, pressing a sweet kiss to EJ’s cheek.

“Baby,” EJ smiles softly at him, “You know I’d like anything that the two of you do for me,” he pauses, before smirking, “But that has been very high up on my fantasy list since I found out.”

Cale hums happily, snuggling into EJ’s shoulder, he looks up, to see Sammy grinning across at him, and stretches over to steal a quick kiss, loving the soft huff of delight that EJ makes as they do.

“My sweet pretty boys,” EJ says with a laugh, pressing a kiss to each of their heads, “Whatever did I do to deserve you.”


End file.
